Red Fate
by TheYumeTsumetai
Summary: Demons were nothing but dark beings, trying to destroy every life. Monsters were nothing but shadows in the night, capturing and crushing every bit of your sanity. Alone, they were deadly but stoppable. Together... they were invincible.
1. Prologue

**Yume: What's up, my little dreamers? **

**Yuki: Whoa… This isn't the Take It Out On Me or the Never Again story room**

**Yume: Of course not! This is the prologue of my new story, Red Fate.**

**Yuki: You mean you're actually gonna start it?**

**Yume: Of course! So if you're reading this, thanks for checking it out and I'm sorry if the prologue isn't that good.**

**Yuki: Okay then. Let's get this story started!**

* * *

Every story has a beginning, middle and an end. Some ends aren't as clear as others but that's beside the point. In a book, you may think the story begins on the first page, ignoring all the extra pages before it of course. But the story rarely ever starts in the beginning of the book. The story starts way before that. Now, let's take a look at the start of our story.

Three hundred years ago, there lived wizards and witches, healers and monsters, and angels and the main part of this story, the demons. These 6 groups were called the Chosen. There were humans too but they weren't as important as the Chosen. The Chosen were the strongest and wisest beings, created by the Almighty himself. Sadly, they were also opposing forces. They were categorized as good and evil. The wizards, healers and angels were seen as good and trying to protect all humankind while the witches, monsters and demons were evil and trying to get rid of mankind to "purify" the world. Or at least, that's what everyone else thought.

The truth was the witches, monsters and demons were feared but they were also scared. When the Almighty had created them, he made sure that the wizards, healers and angels were more powerful. They were to protect humans if the "Evil Ones" ever decided to attack. But they never did attack. The Good ones did.

One night, a wizard who had gone insane with power cast a spell and told a story. The story was one that would be passed down for generations. The spell was one that would ensure that they believed it. The story was the _Tale of Sorrow_***** and this is how it went.

"_Once long ago,_

_There was no tomorrow_

_No sunrise or sunset_

_No forgive and forget_

_No happiness or laughter_

_No "Happy Ever After"_

_Only dark nights and broken moons_

_Hurricanes and monsoons_

_Earthquakes and explosions _

_All this commotion_

_Were caused by the evil ones_

_The ones whose darkness blackened the sun_

_They made the calm waves mad_

_They made the clouds cry sad_

_There was never any freedom_

_If you were caught by a witch, monster or demon"_

This tale ruined the lives of every witch, monster and demon. Angry mobs hunted them. Fires burned down their homes. Even the Good Ones that were supposed to be their equal were caught by the spell and destroyed them. There was no place on Earth that a witch, monster or demon was safe.

Years passed and there are no more Chosen ones. They had all become extinct, unable to keep their bloodline pure enough to have more. They are all but a myth now. Legends were still told but none proved to be true. But just because a species has died out doesn't mean their power has died out as well. The spell cast on the _Tale of Sorrow_ lived on forever but it was twisted as it was told. The story no longer consists of hairy, growling monsters or ugly, cackling witches or dark, smirking demons. The story now tells of a new demon. An evil to surpass all evils. The demon's name? Gaara.

* * *

**Yume: And that concludes the prologue! **

**Yuki: It's kinda short. **

**Yume: Not all of them can be long…**

**Yuki: Its length is bothering you, isn't it?**

**Yume: Like you wouldn't believe… But it should be longer later! ****We hope you enjoyed the chapter. All reviews are appreciated, even flames!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor will I ever. I make no money from writing these stories. I own nothing but the plot and a few OCs. Peace out! ^^**

***Just so we're clear, the _Tale of Sorrow_ was my idea and is my original piece.  
**


	2. The Demon's Beginning

**Yume: My underlings, I have returned!**

**Yuki: They're not your underlings; you're their underling. **

**Yume: … Aho.**

**Yuki: Busu.**

**Yume: Baka. Alright, enough with that. Arigato, Airi-chan, KrazynKuki-san, aliendroid-chan, -san, Auehara-san, and Goshikku Hime wa Yami-san…er… san for reviewing. **

**Yuki: Yeah, yeah. Thanks, thanks. Now let's get this story started!**

* * *

"Maru-oji! Maru-oji!" a young boy called. He was running towards a tall, blond figure hunched over a desk. The sand he was running on sprayed out all over the floor and made the boy trip every now and then. It was as if the sand was purposely making it hard for him to run. As if the sand didn't want him near his uncle.

"Ah, Gaara-chan," the blond figure said. The boy named Gaara smiled at his uncle Yashamaru. Yashamaru had sandy blond hair and kind blue eyes. Gaara loved his uncle's eyes. They were so warm and inviting. But sometimes, they were sharp and sly. Those eyes scared Gaara. "So what are you doing here? You should be out playing."

"I wanted to show you this cool trick, Maru-oji!" Gaara exclaimed, jumping up and down with his scarlet locks shaking around his head. His teal eyes were bright and shining from the pride of learning a new trick to impress his uncle with.

Yashamaru smiled a little and encouraged him to do it. Suddenly, shots of sand rushed up and encased Yashamaru in a cocoon. He was being lifted into the air by the sand. Gaara was smiling and laughing the whole time, waiting to show his uncle the finale. But his uncle wasn't happy. He started yelling and cursing at Gaara, telling him to put him down.

"YOU DEMON! PUT ME DOWN, MONSTER!" Yashamaru yelled at him. He looked up and gazed into his uncle's sharp, icy eyes and dropped him out of fear. Gaara began to back away before running out of his uncle's workplace, silently crying with every step he took.

**Xx_Red Fate_xX**

Gaara was swinging alone. His only company was a tattered old teddy bear he'd found in a school yard one day. "Ursa-chan, you like me, right?" the little boy asked his teddy bear. He stared at the toy's black button eyes, waiting for an answer. Sadly, he received none. "I guess no one does…"

A few hundred feet away, there were children playing ball. Gaara watched them enjoy themselves. He envied their joy, their laughter, their friendship. He would give anything to be able to play with them- even his protective sand. The blue ball was seen bouncing up and down when the wind picked up and blew the ball on top of a tall cliff. The kids tried to climb up but couldn't. Gaara saw this as an opportunity to make friends. "C'mon, you guys. I guess we can't get the ball down," one of the boys said.

"I can get it!" Gaara exclaimed. Gaara rushed up to the cliff and used his sand to grab the ball. He lowered the ball and grabbed it with his two hands. He turned around and hoped to see the grateful faces of his new friends. He was horribly mistaken.

Instead of faces smiling with gratitude, he was greeted with horrified expressions. Frantic murmurs erupted from the group. Gaara couldn't completely make out what they were saying but he heard what was important. "Demon-kid… monster… he'll kill us… run!" And with that, they all ran off, screaming on the top of their lungs.

Gaara narrowed his eyes. He helped them and yet, they still treated him like this? He thought back to every moment of his short existence in this world. His father telling him that he was the reason his mother died, his siblings glaring at him while maintaining a long distance from him at all times, the villagers running into their homes whenever he passed by, the children backing away from him when he tried to make friends, his uncle staring at him with those sharp, cold eyes. He couldn't take it anymore. "If they want a demon… then that's what they'll get!" Large spikes of sand came up from the ground, trapping the children in a cocoon of dust.

"L-let us out, demon!" a scared girl screamed.

"Why should I?" Gaara whispered. "Why should I let you out when you've never let me in?" He lifted his head up and all of the children could see a crazed look in his eyes. They shook in fear as their lives flashed before their eyes.

Gaara stared at the group of children he'd trapped. They were shaking and crying. He felt his heart break as a little girl, about 2 years younger than him, fell to the ground in a panic attack. He was about to release them when he heard _it_. It was a voice, no louder than a whisper, but it was still loud enough. '**Don't let them go… Make them feel your pain… Make them suffer… Make their blood flow as your tears have all these years… Don't feel sorry for them… Make them feel sorry… Paint your sand red… Make me proud…**'

As if entranced by the voice, Gaara's hand slowly rose and faced the cage. '**Destroy them, Gaara… Make me proud…**' The cage started forming a ball of golden sand. Frantic cries could be heard from inside. '**I want their blood… You do, too…**' The ball started to float in the sky and Gaara's teal eyes followed its every movement… And then…

'**KILL THEM!**'

"SAND WATERFALL FUNERAL!"

The screams intensified for half a second before stopping completely. Red liquid poured down from the sky like rain. He looked around and saw the desert being painted red by the blood. He couldn't help but feel disgusted… and pleased. Gaara stood in the bloody rain and spoke to the voice. '_Are you… proud of me?_' he asked tentatively.

He could almost see whatever owned the voice grin. He could almost see the bloodthirsty stare in its yellow eyes. He could almost see _it_ shaking from excitement. He just barely heard _it_ speak again. '**I am very proud, my child…**'

* * *

**Yume: And that concludes chapter 1!**

**Yuki: Damn… Gaara's… crazy.**

**Yume: *Hits Yuki with a stick* No! He's just sensitive. *Cuddles a Gaa-chan plushie***

**Yuki: Okay… ****We hope you enjoyed the chapter. All reviews are appreciated, even flames!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor will I ever. I make no money from writing these stories. I own nothing but the plot and a few OCs. Peace out! ^^**


	3. Darkness is Safe

**Me: Uhh… Hi.**

**Yuki: *hits my arm* You've been gone for so long and that's all you can say?!**

**Me: Uh, well. I didn't mean to, but school was ending and I was getting lazy. But now that it's summer, I should be getting back into schedule!**

**Yuki: Yeah, for like two months. Afterwards, you're back to your six-month absences.**

**Me: Pfft… Yeah, that'll probably happen. Sorry. In my defense, I really didn't realize I was gone for so long… Anyways, thanks to andreaanimals, aliendroid-chan, and Goshikku Hime wa Yami-san for reviewing! And for Airi-chan for managing to not kill me yet.**

**Yuki: Yeah, okay. Well, Neji shows up in this one, right?**

**Me: Mhm! So let's get this story started!**

* * *

The sun had risen into the blue sky but this went unnoticed by the many citizens of Konoha. The sky was too heavy with dark, gray clouds for anything else to be seen. Small but constant drops of water fell from the sky, drenching everyone underneath it. People were running back to their homes, their footsteps making loud splashes in the ever-growing puddles. Meanwhile, while all the citizens were trying to return home to keep from getting wet, one small boy stood in the shade of a large tree. He made no attempts to return home; he just stood underneath the leaves as he slowly became wetter and wetter. He just stood there, allowing his clothes to stick to him like a second skin. He just stood there and allowed his hair to become soaked in the downpour. He just stood there and took it. Anything was better than going back.

He watched innocently as the crowds of people head for cover. They picked up their children and ran home, laughing as they headed home with their loved ones. He couldn't understand why they were so happy. It was raining and it gets so dark when it rains. He thought no one could be happy in the dark. Darkness was bad, wasn't it?

The boy shook his head, ridding his mind of such thoughts. Who cares about darkness? All that mattered was that he was safe right now. As long as he was away from the monsters, he would be safe. Unfortunately for him, he never noticed the white-eyed man creeping behind him, fingers glowing blue. He couldn't even react when he felt his body shut down and his mind follow soon after.

**Xx_ Red Fate _xX**

After a few hours, the rain mellowed out then stopped completely. The citizens of Konoha were able to see the sky once more. The sun was shining, the birds were singing and the sky was a lovely shade of blue. Heads popped out of windows to check the sky for any signs of gray. When they found none, they would hesitantly walk out into the streets before enjoying the weather once more. Children poured out of their boring homes to play in the sun- all but one.

In the Hyuuga compound, children ran around carelessly, tripping every now and then. Parents were talking amongst themselves, simply enjoying the peace. The small pond in the compound was extremely tranquil; not even the movement of the colorful fishes' tails could disturb it. It was the perfect day, until a loud, ringing scream echoed through the walls of the compound.

It was haunting, like a ghost that would never find peace. Pain, torment and utter despair followed the scream. The children stopped playing. They huddled close together as if a monster was about to get them. All the adults looked at one another with tired expressions. Their pearl white eyes simultaneously looked towards the room that held the source of the screaming. Even the once-peaceful pond rippled in response. It never faltered; it was strong, clear and horrid.

After 60 long seconds, it finally died down. The birds once again began their song and the children started their games but none of the parents made a sound. The fragile peace had been shattered and there was no returning to it. They shuffled awkwardly as the day continued without a problem. All they could do now was try to forget about the little boy that was able to make such a noise.

**Xx_ Red Fate _xX**

"Shake it off, brat," a tall, black haired man spat at the small, crumpled figure in front of him. He had a large presence and towered over the figure. His face was twisted into a wicked grimace as he sneered at the boy in front of him. "C'mon, is that all you can take?"

The boy shook in terror. He tried to get up but his limbs weren't responding. '_Come on, get up. Get up!_' he screamed in his mind but all he could do was shake uncontrollably. He stayed there, bent over for a few more minutes before he was kicked across the room.

"Come on! This is no fun if you're not going to even try to fight back!" the man laughed. "Of course, what should I expect from an orphaned brat in the branch family?" He kicked the boy once more before exiting the room, leaving the child to his thoughts

'_Why don't I fight back? Why can't I scream?_' he thought. The bruises were already starting to form on his stomach and he was pretty sure he had a few cracked ribs. There was a gash on his head that was bleeding and coating his brown hair with deep red stains. He was crying softly, tears mixing with blood and leaving a muddy trail on his cheeks. '_It hurts._'

The world was spinning quickly and he felt nauseous. He coughed harshly; the blood in his mouth sprayed out on the floor in front of him. He closed his eyes and succumbed into the welcoming darkness.

**Xx_ Red Fate _xX**

He was falling. He wasn't dropping or flying; he was falling. It wasn't quick or slow; it was just falling. There was no way to explain it. It was steady, it was sure and it was happening. There was nothing to see but darkness as he fell. It was peaceful in a way. Darkness was safe. In the darkness, you can't see what tries to haunt you. It may not be safe for the body but for the broken mind, darkness was salvation.

He continued his descent into the blissful abyss. He had his eyes closed and a simple smile on his face. '_Is this death?_' he wondered as he fell. '_It's very warm._' The young boy soon fell asleep, never noticing how the darkness turned red and the warmth became ice cold. When he awoke, the darkness would shroud him and he would accept it as it accepted him.

Darkness is, after all, safety.

* * *

**Me: And that concludes chapter 2!**

**Yuki: The long-awaited chapter 2.**

**Me: Yes, yes. It was worth it though, no?**

**Yuki: I suppose. I mean, it's a bit darker than what I'm used to from you.**

**Me: Well, it's "Horror" for a reason.**

**Yuki: Let's just hope you don't get scared writing your own story.**

**Me: *sticks out tongue* We hope you enjoyed the chapter. All reviews are appreciated, even flames!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor will I ever. I make no money from writing these stories. I own nothing but the plot and a few OCs. Peace out! ^^**


End file.
